Better Than Revenge
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Imogen decided to swoop in and take Eli. Clare won't have it. Oneshot/songfic.


***smacks forehead* I used to be a sucky writer omg...**

**WARNING: CONTAINS BRAINWASHING IMOGEN**

**So I wrote this way back when I used to hate Imogen. Remember when she was brainwashing Eli? This is based on THAT Imogen. Don't hate. Please.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR "BETTER THAN REVENGE"  
**

* * *

Better Than Revenge

So maybe I wasn't over Eli.

But that isn't the point right now.

Right now, the point is simply this:

Imogen Moreno is controlling, stupid, and crazy.

And she brainwashed my ex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_E&C_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I'm just talking with Eli and Adam at lunch.

Then _she _flounces up and takes Eli away.

Just like that. No greeting of any kind to Adam or me. She just comes and grabs Eli by the arm and drags him somewhere else without any explanation.

And the worst part is that he lets her.

It's always unexpected.

Yes, she actually takes him on a daily basis.

I need to tell her to stop it.

But I know that she'll win.

She always does

The thing is, Eli can't see through her stupid little act. He's blind to the way she controls everything. He's oblivious to the fact that all she wants is attention. And even worse, he never listens to when I tell him the truth.

"_Eli, she's not who you think she is!"_

"_Really? And you know this how?"_

"_Would you please let me explain?"_

"_No! You're wrong, Clare, and you know it."_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Then prove it."_

"_Eli-"_

"_Pathetic. That's just plain pathetic of you."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I don't believe you, Clare. You're lying."_

"_She's controlling you, Eli!"_

"_No. She's helping me unlike you."_

"_That's not fair-"_

"_But it is. Think about it."_

I hate this. I hate him thinking that I don't care. I hate that what he's saying might be true.

I hate what she's done to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_E&C_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, _she _comes up to us at our lockers dressed like the most bizarre I've ever seen her.

And she should be getting a detention slip sooner or later.

She's wearing an off-the-shoulder hot pink top and a pair of slightly tattered jeans. One high-heeled boot is on her left foot while on her right is a colorful converse. Around her neck is a long, fake gold chain along with her ID card. Blush was smothered on her cheeks so much that it looked like she had a bad rash. She had loaded her eyelids heavily with purple eye shadow. Bright red lipstick was sloppily applied on her mouth.

But her hair was the craziest.

In her hair was a bunch of glitter and ribbons of a variety of colors. But the hair itself is a mess. It's tangled and loose curls hang on her face from her attempts of using what seemed to be a cheap, dying curling iron. But besides the strands, the rest is all in a huge clump on top of her head. It kind of looked like Ke$ha and Katy Perry had thrown up on her head and a vacuum finished the job.

It was pretty funny.

Until she dragged him away like a child's blanket. _Again. _

But there was an improvement.

She glanced at me.

But it was in total disgust as if I was wearing something hideous. In reality, I was. These uniforms aren't really the most fashionable.

Thing is, I don't care. She's dead to me.

Except for the fact that she's manipulating Eli.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_E&C_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clare Edwards. About time we talked, don't you think?"

Sigh. Here we go.

"Imogen, I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh come on, Edwards. Let's talk."

_Edwards. _ She called me _Edwards._ No one except Eli calls me that. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine. When?"

"How about now? Lunch is here."

She holds up a paper bag.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You packed lunch for me?"

She scoffs.

"We're wasting time. Let's go."

She takes my arm and drags me from the Degrassi Daily office to the lunchroom.

Reminds me of what she does to Eli everyday.

We sit down at a table outside. Neither of us speaks for a while. Then she breaks in.

"He's not yours anymore, Clare. So sorry." She says it with such fake innocence that I almost scream. I clenched my fists instead.

"You're lying."

"But I'm not." Her voice is harder now, more vicious.

"Oh I think you are, Imogen." My voice started to harden as well.

"I see the way you look at him. So I'm telling you right now to stay away."

I laugh.

"Stay away from him? Seriously? "

I laugh again. "You can't force me to."

"Oh but I can. And you know for a fact that it's because he's off his meds that I can make him have false feelings."

That's it. I'm gonna loose it.

"You know what, Imogen? Fine. I will. But not for you. For Eli. For his recovery and well-being. You can roll your eyes and be disgusted at me as much as you want. You can have Eli all to yourself. Manipulate him if you want. You think you're better for him? I don't care. But none of that changes the fact that he can't see through your true, ugly personality. But mark my words, he will see clearly again soon, Imogen. Very soon."

I got up and bumped right into Eli.

"Clare-"

I smirked a smirk that I learned from him and just pushed past him. I sneaked a glance behind me. Imogen looked baffled and angry while Eli just looked remorseful and furious. Good. They've learned their lesson.

Never tangle with Clare Edwards.

* * *

**Based on Taylor Swift's (huge fan obviously) "Better Than Revenge".**


End file.
